


A Hotel Room

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Italy, Phone Calls, So cute tho, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: In the middle of the night, in a hotel room, Antonio gets a call in the middle of the night to which he gets something he did not see coming.





	

Ring, ring, ring 

Antonio shuffled in his hotel bed, trying to feel for his phone on the bed side table. He didn't bother to check the time before he answered the phone. 

Ring, ring, ring 

The moon light shines through the mesh curtains as the sound from the air conditioner have Antonio a good idea of where he was because, let's be honest, when you wake up in the middle of the night and you forget your in a hotel for the weekend, reality slaps you. Hard.

Hard like the way Antonio was trying his hardest to find his phone, his eyes was glued shut due to the fact he wasn't fully awake. His phone was so big, he was getting frustrated with the way he couldn't feel for it. The ringtone was on, but not the vibrate. Antonio gave up and got up, resting on his arm, grabbed the phone and answered. He didn't bother looking at the caller ID 

"Hello?" 

"T-Toni?" 

A shaky voice murmured into the phone. A shaky voice that sounds like it has been crying for hours. The voice hiccuped. 

"Romano?" Antonio asked. "Is that you?" 

"Y-yeah.." he sniffled. Letting tears stain his cheeks for the 100th that night. 

"Lovi, what's wrong? What happened?" Antonio hushed as smoothly as possible, trying to comfort the Italian on the phone. "Say it slowly, okay?" 

"My S-S-stupid boss was saying th-that I didn't have the ability to represent Italy for the n-next trade meeting..." Lovino hiccuped and cried more. All Antonio felt was sadness. Romano was always put at the back shelf. He felt so bad sometimes. 

"I asked w-why and he told me I had a-a bad m-mouth. Fucking "to disrespectful and rude to represent Italy"" He continued. "Am I-I a bad person, Toni?" He cried. 

Antonio panicked inside. Lovi wasn't a bad person but he was sometimes rude but there's more to Lovi. When Lovino was happy and smiling, which he was being more often, it was more surprising and pleasing. Someone who's happy all the time won't surprise anyone with showing happiness but Lovino made people happy when he was happpy. 

"Lovi, you aren't a bad person... You might have had a bad day? Okay?" Antonio rubbed his eyes. 

Lovino tch'ed and sighed. "I am a bad person, aren't I?" 

"No no! Lovi, it's just-" 

"No no, it's okay. I'm used to it. They all say it was a bad day but everyday is a bad day." Lovino said sadly. His eyes were already drained from tears as he cried as soon as he came home from a meeting with his boss. 

"I can just withdraw my files with my country occupation and just be on a hiatus..." Lovino said quietly. 

"Lovi! You can't do that! Countries that go on hiatus never come back-" 

"That's the point." 

Antonio sighed and flopped backwards, plopping onto the pillow under him. He flipped to his right and laues the phone on the side of head. 

"Lovi, listen to me." 

"..." 

"I know it's hard but that's how life is! Your brother will be in front sometimes and-" 

"You're not helping." Lovino sighed. "Honestly, I thought you'd actually help but nope." 

"Lovino." 

"No, I'll get the papers and withdraw." 

The line went dead. Oh Lovi. Antonio felt like he was being a bad person. But he kind of was, he knew how Lovino was feeling and Antonio kind of felt like he didn't give the best advice. Antonio sighed and put his phone on the table beside him, flipped the blankets over his body and fell asleep in an uncomfortable state. 

...

Antonio walked down the hallway of the meeting building, looking for the washroom. The meeting just consisted of Den, Norway, Sweden, Germany, Russia and other countries known for being really, really professional. Surprisingly, the meeting went well. No nonsense, no loud matter, and no madness and chaos, well, maybe Matthias getting getting unfocused but Lukas helped with that. 

Many other meetings were going on in the building, so literally, everyone was here... including Lovino... Antonio walked into the empty washroom, doing his washroom business and going over to wash his hands. Footsteps and angry mumbles entered the washroom, approaching the end of the row of sinks and splashed his face with water. 

"Lovi?" Antonio called. 

The man looked up. Shit. 

"Don't bother me, Bastard." Lovino turned around, heading for the door but Antonio grabbed his wrist before leaving. 

"Lovi, talk to me, I know I didn't give the best advice but please." Antonio took both of his hands and held it, let going one for a second to tilt Lovino's chin up. 

"It's just so stressful! I don't like it anymore." Lovino said, looking down. "Like everyone wants my brother to do all the shit but I don't even get to see what progress we have!" 

Antonio didn't know what to do or say, honestly. Antonio put Lovino in a hug and started swaying a bit, trying his best to comfort him. Lovi laid his head on his shoulder, digging his face into his neck. 

"I know it's hard Lovi, I can do stuff with if my boss allows it. He'll probably say yes though. I'll spend more time with you and we'll go on trips and make love and all the things that will make you happy. Okay?" 

Lovino nodded his head, still in Antonio's neck. Antoni swayed even more, laying his head on Lovino's. 

"I love you Lovi." 

"Hmph..." 

Antonio laughed and separated from the hug. He tilted Lovino's chin to have eye contact, leaning in to kiss Lovi's forehead. 

"Take it easy, okay?" Antonio reassured. 

Lovino nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK I love spamano so much,,, I notice that all my ff are made at night... but anyway, this spamano isn't the saddest angst of all tho. but here's a cute lil spamano for you ;). 
> 
> Also this is legit my first ff where I didn't change the font. I'm lazy


End file.
